


Sylvix Week 2019

by ArcaLum



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affairs, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Beach Holidays, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Cute Ending, Fireworks, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, French Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hanging Out, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Modern Era, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooky, Students, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvixweek2019, Tears, Weddings, barman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaLum/pseuds/ArcaLum
Summary: All the prompts are done !





	1. Sylvix Week 2019 - Prompt 1 : Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain found a great idea for Halloween, Felix doesn't seem to be so enthusiastic ...

“What kind of nonsense is this ?”The tiny raven-haired boy was grumpy. His friend, Sylvain came with a brand new idea...Wear some kind of disguise and frightened children. It was quite windy and the tiny boy was a little bit cold. His friend gave him a black cape.  
“You’ll be a wolf or a vampire ! You look so gloomy !!” He was laughing and Felix shivered. The red-haired boy, who was a little bit taller than his friend was moving around, having fun and explaining what they’ll do. Felix wasn’t listening all he was saying, he was even more cold than before and felt he wanted to stay in the manor more than doing all this stupid things.  
“I’ll be a werewolf !” Sylvain was way more enthusiastic, he grabbed the little one’s arm and began to run. “C’mon it’ll be fun !”  
“But what my brother and father will say if we’re lost ?!”he was already worried but the taller wasn’t listening and for once, Felix found it funny.

Sylvain just did some weird ears with fur and a creepy tail.  
“You’re so ugly Sylvain !” Felix laughed because his sewing skill were so poor that yeah, it was pretty sure that the children would fear them without doing anything.  
The taller one smiled and did a wink to Felix. He grabbed his hands and gave him gloves.  
“Thank you…”he answered feeling better now.  
They went around few houses, children were currently really afraid but also loved the idea and became to pla too. They came back and decided to continue their little journey further. Felix was reassured and Sylvain was really having fun ! Felix’s father was busy and his brother was training at the monastery. 

They were running into the wood which were a little bit snowy and laughing. Felix just thrown a snowball to Sylvain who screamed. His friend thrown him back a ball and they were having fun, shouting and laughing...And probably catch a cold but well, they went out to play and have fun, that was what they were doing. Felix enjoyed the moment, he actually spent all this time training with his brother Glenn, who wanted to become a knight.  
But they weren’t alone, they heard a strange noise. Like the breath of beast...Probably a wolf or a bear.  
“What was that ?” asked the tiny one, grabbing Sylvain’s coat.  
“I don’t know...Let’s go back to the manor…”  
They were so quiet now. The beast would probably forget them. Felix was carrying a sword, which was actually tall for his height. He was ready to prove he was as strong as Glenn his brother...But he was also so scared…  
He better not scratching his brand new clothes.  
“Don’t worry !I’ll protect us !”he finally said watching around and trying to be focus.

Sylvain was worried but didn’t want Felix to notice that, he stayed close to him, they were almost walking on tiptoes They didn’t hear any noises… The beast probably moved because they seen the leafs move and they just began to run so fast...But the tiny one felt.  
“Sylvain !” he screamed, well he wasn’t thinking that will be so loud but...He was more than afraid and began to put down his sword into the sheath. It was a wolf, the beast opened the mouth and was ready to bite Felix. He was rolling on leaf and giving some blind hits to the beast. Where was Sylvain ?Did he escaped ?  
The tiny one was way more focus on his own survival than thinking to his friend. To be honest HE also wanted to escape. He injured the beast who seemed to be angry now. Would he die here, in this cold forest, eaten by a wolf. It really sound like a bad tale for children and he wasn’t ready to die ! He got up and was standing against the wolf. He was tiny so it will be easier for him to dodge the attack.  
The wolf try to give some hits with his claw. Felix tried to parry but was slowly but surely going in a bad way. Hopefully a wooden stick was thrown on the wolf and Felix was crawling to escape from this. It was Sylvain ! He came back, he run in this direction, grabbed his hand and was running without looking over his shoulder.  
“enn…”  
“Huh, what are you saying Felix ?”Sylvain watched him, he was half crying.  
“I wanted to be like Glenn !”his hand was still shaking while they were running and the taller one was searching from some idea to make him smile.  
“You’ll be better than him ! The greatest swordsman in all Fodlan !”He smiled and Felix watched him while they were running and finally had a tiny smile.  
“And we will have great stories to tell to the others !” the taller one was smiling and his friend was finally laughing a little bit, a shy laugh but well, at least he wasn’t crying.  
“My sword…!”Felix looked at it, it was a little bit damaged.  
“Don’t worry, you’re a hero now, you’ll have a better one !”Still smiling Sylvain came at his side. “It was dangerous but fun don’t you think ?!” He seemed super excited.

Felix nodded and continued to walk. The best swordsman in Fodlan, challenging Glenn was just the first step, he loved to train with him...But Sylvain gave him another idea. A greater idea.


	2. Sylvix Week 2019 - Prompt 1 : Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is used to go the new coffee shop that just open the current year. He'll met a new barman and he'll learn to discover new feelings.

There's a new coffee in town. Felix is used to go there. The barman probably notices something about him. Recently he acts strangely. He didn't even ask him what he wants now. So he's just sit in his corner, waiting for his hot drink to come...Every day he writes something on his goblets... Today...It's a...phone number ?! Felix just wide open his eyes… Without thinking, he just added the phone number while he wasn't looking. He was kinda busy, a lot of people were coming. He smiled when he saw that after the rush service he was singing while preparing the drinks. Okay he was on something...Why he was looking at him like this...and blushing ?! He took a look at his ticket. His name was on it. No need to ask him…

Uh. What was actually occurring ?

It's been months since he came here and the situation seems to be more and more intense. At first it was just some waves and hello...Then it was more like well it was hard to Felix to understand what the guy in front of him was playing at.

He gave him a glance and "Sylvain" just answered back by a wink. Oh god that was enough. Felix was blushing again. Well he did the first step, plus he had few hours before his training. He just came close to him and gave him a towel.  
"Did you like it ?" his tone was joyful. It wasn’t even an invitation or something, he was simply enjoyed life, as always.  
"Like what ?" And at the minute he opened his mouth he understood how dumb he was. Sylvain smirked and answered.  
"The drink of course. What's this ?"  
Felix sighed. "You'll just had to read this when you'll finish to work."  
"Oh great. Don't forget to call my dear Felix."  
Okay they were playing this game since months...But why today ? Why he got the feeling that anything was going really fast…?  
But...It wasn't unpleasing…  
"How about going out tonight ?" The barman asked.  
Okay he wasn't playing at all this time. He saw him playing with girls, chatting with them... Flirting ...But this time something looks different.  
With a little smile on his lips, Felix just said.  
"Let's go out tonight then.” He tried to not look so pleased, after all, he’ll maybe try to play with him too. But since when he hadn’t had fun with friends-or more ? He knew some people at the college but it wasn’t like this with him…

No training for him tonight...But he’ll probably have more fun than ever.

Few hours later they just settle a date in front of the coffee. Felix was a little bit nervous. He was wearing a blue trench coat, Sylvain was wearing a perfecto and red pants.  
“Hey, so where are we going now ?” Felix was a little bit nervous and tried to hide what he was feeling. He looked like another man like this, not wearing is usual working outfit.  
“You’re gorgeous tonight Felix…”  
Felix just gave him a grumpy answer while blushing.  
“Follow me.”He smiled and give him his hand. Felix took it without saying anything then just thought…His hand was warm...And soft. His was, well cold, they were some wind tonight. Sylvain probably noticed he was cold because he gave him his scarf.  
They walked a little bit saying nothing then Felix started speaking out. “Why ?”he said in a soft voice.  
“Why what ?” Sylvain was deeply watching him...And Felix was chilling, he felt so... Comfortable. The barman began to caress his face and Felix closed his eyes a little bit.  
“Why me ? Why...All of this…?”  
They were walking down the street, the lights of the city were so beautiful…  
“Because it’s been a while I try to get your attention but you don’t seem to answer…”He seemed really sad saying that. Felix was actually surprised hearing this…  
“As you have probably noticed I’m not a really talkative man. What I probably like the most his...Doing my daily training and...Drink the hot chocolate you’ve made for me.”  
He wasn’t even watching him saying that to Sylvain.  
“Look at me when you’re saying that” He just raised a finger to tip the chin of Felix.

Sylvain was taller than him and for once Felix felt that he could rely on him. He just came closer to him.  
“Let’s continue our walk, we’re almost there.”  
He grabbed his hand and smile he felt so secure, forgetting where they were. Felix didn’t recognize the streets even though he was going out sometimes in town at night.

"Do you remember this place ? The first we met you were so hurry you just ran on me and barely apologized."He had a little laugh saying that and did a wink again.

"You don't need to do all of this with me. This fake smile and all...Seeing you as I see deeply now you're playing a role."

Sylvain came closer to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Felix was surprised and smiled. It was...Well cute ? He wasn't expecting this too. Felix did some grumpy but cute noise and then came closer to him.  
"I think I don't mind you...Idiot." He gave him a hug, his face closer to his chest. He could hear his heartbeat. Wow. It was really fast. Was he so nervous ?  
"Calm down. I'm not going to bite you…" not yet he said in a lower voice. He enjoyed the moment, feeling every part of him.

"Well I guess you need as much as I need it...Why we've waiting so long again ?" Felix didn't answered and stayed where he was, Sylvain began to play with his hair and looked at Felix. "Wait, let's take a sit here."  
Grumpy noises again, it seemed he was way to good in his arms.

It was full moon and Sylvain took the time to look at the face of Felix, his features was really thin. And his eyes…  
"Gorgeous…"he whispered.  
"Uh?" Felix winked and Sylvain just laugh.  
"Nah, I was just admiring your beauty." He was still playing with his hair, still keeping the eye contact.  
"You're good-looking too. I guess." It was almost a miracle for him to say this, that's probably why he looked so shy while saying it.  
Sylvain laughed a little knowing how much efforts it asked for him to say that. He didn't really had the time to comment his sentence because of what was happening.  
"Look at this…"

A loud sound interrupted the calm night then a lot of light just came sparkling before their eyes. It was strange yet beautiful seeing this. Felix looked so pleased and amazed.  
Sylvain took his hand again, softly and began to warm them against his chest.

"Fireworks…"Felix looked really happy almost like a child. He smiled then looked back to Sylvain with what he tried to be his usual face but Sylvain interrupted him. He put his arm around Felix. The raven-haired guy put his head on the barman shoulder and took his hands.  
"It's been a year since I'm here and...I really wanted to show something you'd love...But I didn't want you to think I'm only flirting so...No classical date at the restaurant…"  
"Well then, what if I'm hungry ?" Felix smirked, he loved the idea of the barman being worried about what he'll think.  
"Let's eat something then." That being said his stomach began to do some noises too.


	3. Sylvix Week 2019 - Prompt 3 : Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To fully understand the story you'll need to read chapter 2 : Coffee Shop AU !
> 
> After spending a fair evening together, Felix and Sylvain will try to learn themselves better...They'll probably have surprised while going to Sylvain's apartment.

The dinner at the restaurant was perfect, they were both super hungry. They talked a lot too. It was almost as if they were knowing each other since years.  
"It's been late ...I'll have to go" Felix wasn't even looking at him while saying this. It was cold again. He was shivering.  
"Hey, I know it's a little bit soon but...You look frozen…Do you want to...I don't know maybe stay with me tonight?"  
It was asked so softly and nicely...And a little bit goofy maybe ?Well it was all Sylvain that was here.  
"Okay but...No traps right ?"He was blushing maybe he was a little bit drunk...But at least now he was less frozen...Or it was maybe because Sylvain didn’t stop hugging him all the time. Damn he wanted as much as he wanted it seems.  
"I'm a little bit far away from home...So it's a good idea." Felix finally said.  
“Of course no traps I’m just innocent guy you know !”  
They laughed together then walked again and came to Sylvain’s flat. Well it didn’t look bad. Not bad at all to be honest, probably better than his own. The place look delicate and tidy, it was almost surprising coming from a man like Sylvain, he was already thinking of something more...Well more chaotic than this. He didn’t really the time to really look at the living room because a feminine voice interrupted him.

“Sylvain I’ve heard you ?! It’s at this hour of the day you're coming back ?!”  
“What was that ?!” Felix’s eyes were wide opened. A girl. Here. Now at this hour of the night. Ugh. He was just doing a facepalm and Sylvain began to explain him.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot that little detail, I’m not leaving alone, we’re like four living here, including Ingrid.” It would have been like a palace for only one person considering the space but Felix was tired and didn’t think of that at all. Or he wasn’t really thinking for some other reasons, anyway, what he wanted right now were answers.  
“Hm, I see.” Okay the alcohol effects were probably gone because he was back to his grumpy mood.  
“Wait did you say Ingrid...Ingrid...INGRID ?!”Eyes, wide opened again !  
She was smiling and watch Sylvain. “I didn’t know you became that close !”  
And Felix just wanted to hide himself, oh pretty please could the earth opened behind his feet ?!He was blushing and hoped that she’ll keep her mouth shut. He was secretly talking to her about Sylvain, she actually found it funny because he was talking about something else than fighting and his daily training at the fitness room. He didn’t really remembered how the conversation started but well… Well Ingrid had something in mind it was hard to keep it out of her mind.

She seemed amazed but didn’t say anything. “As you can see Sylvain, the world is small.”  
She smiled at him then look at Felix.  
“You’re not sleepy ?” He asked, he was a little bit worrying about her.  
“I was about to finish my next self defence lesson.I guess you didn’t wait to your daily training tonight Felix. That’s good news, you need to relax a little bit more.” She was walking gracefully yet she look so fierce, she whispered to her friend “Keep your mouth shut, you’re swallowing the moon !”  
Sylvain was watching the scene and seemed surprised and amazed. He eventually shut his mouth then watch back to Ingrid.  
“I’m not going to bother you more than I’m doing. Don’t make to much noises please !” She smiled and gave Sylvain a jog. “Felix, I Iet you tell him all the story !Good night guys !” The blonde girl stretched and came back to her room waving them.  
“Ingrid is a childhood friend.”  
“Oh boy, you’re probably too tired to talk...Well that wasn’t planned but I can lend you some clothes !”  
“Good idea, i’m gonna take a shower, I’m exhausted...Even though...You’re good company Sylvain.” He was blushing again, he was thinking Sylvain didn’t noticed but well his ears betrayed him.  
Sylvain patiently waited, he was sit on his bed thinking about how strange this night was going but how cool it was to only be yourself and not playing a role. Felix was right even though he didn’t know him for too long.  
When Felix came back his hair weren’t tied. It was the first time he was seeing him like this.  
“What’s wrong, I got something on my face ?” He was trying to dry his hair with a towel.  
“No...It’s just..”  
“Shh I know you fool !” He put a finger on his lips and smiled How about you’re going to take a shower too ?” He was wearing Sylvain’s clothe which were of course to large for him but at least he felt good in it…  
“Well if you insist !” He almost jumped off the bed and came to it. He was way too enthusiastic… The evening could be even better ?  
“Sylvain…”  
“Uh ?” his heart was almost coming out of his chest. He almost skip a bit when Felix called him in such a soft voice.  
“Don’t forget this !” He threw the towel to him while laughing, hopefully for him, Sylvain got it back. So much strength in this tiny body he thought.  
He sighed and went into the bathroom. He could have sworn he heard him laugh.  
Felix was lying on the bed, exhausted and was watching with attention, how Sylvain’s room was. He felt it reassuring. Warm. He tried to not spend too much time watching any pictures or memories he could, he didn’t want to make intrusion in his life. He wanted him to say it all to him...He actually loved to hear his voice. He didn't had so much time to analysed it. Sylvain was already back.

Felix looked at him and blushed. He was only wearing his towel around the hips. Damn he was so handsome that he was biting his lips. He came near to him to hug him again. Sylvain was surprised but pleased.  
“You don’t have to hold back with me Sylvain...”Felix stepped back and watch him.  
“I really loved spending that time with you...I loved the fact that you…”  
“Opened your heart to me. Yeah, I feel the same Felix.” He smiled and ran his hand through Felix hair. The raven-hair guy moved forward, not on tip toe but almost, he came closer to Sylvain, put his hand on his chest.  
The kiss was soft and warm,innocent, Felix didn't seems to be used of it...But Sylvain found it cute and pretty good for a first one. He wanted to take care of him ...He gave him back a kiss and was good for another one...And probably more cuddles.


	4. Sylvix Week 2019 - Prompt 4 : Roomates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix was having a good time with Sylvain until they had to came back to his apartment and helped a well known childhood friend.

Felix woke up in Sylvain’s arms. He was blushing and decided to stay a little bit here. He actually loved it. It was almost like living in a dream...He looked so calm and peaceful when he was sleeping. Felix attemped to play with Sylvain’s hair without waking him. He almost forgot he was living with...Him. Thinking of this making him concerned. He decided to check his phone. Oh no, he needed help.  
“Sylvain...Sylvain wake up…” He was shaking Sylvain a little bit and looked half desperate.   
“Ngggh...What ?” Sylvain was barely awake and looked at Felix who was already showered.  
“What’s happening love ?” In a regular situation Felix would have blushed hearing that cute nickname but that was way more important than the marvellous night he got yesterday.  
“It’s Dimitri he’s...Having a crisis...I’ve tell him to send me a message when he don’t feel good.”  
“Wow Felix, you’re shaking…Gimme some time to put some clothes on and cool off.”After brushing his teeth then did a quick shower, he was ready. Felix grabbed his hand and ran with him. “Every minutes count…” Sylvain was surprised and was surely waiting for another wake up but well...At least he was with the man he love.

They took the subway and Felix looked worried all the long, Sylvain tried to reassured him. He was cuddling him and Felix stayed against him all along. From time to time his hands came to his shoulders or to his back. Sylvain was playing with hair, even like this the shorter one looked worried.  
“It’ll be okay, trust me” he smiled to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Felix just went further and gave him a kiss while interlacing his fingers.  
“Oh it’s there !”without letting his hand go they get off the train.  
Felix was rushing to the door and opened all of it quickly, it was the same in the stairs then he opened the door of his flat.

This was way more chaotic than he expected.  
“Dimitri...Dimitri…?”Felix was searching and Sylvain looked well, maybe jealous seeing he was so worried about another man than him but it wasn’t the right time and seeing how the flat was...He’ll ask him questions later.

A blond-haired man was lying on the floor and Felix screamed of surprised. His body was shaking on the floor and Felix came closer to help him to have a sit.  
“I call the emergencies.” simply said Sylvain feeling helpless.  
“He just need his medical treatment don’t worry I’ll…”he didn’t had the time to finish his sentence,Dimitri tried to hug him.  
“It’s ok now, I’m here…I think he just need some rest. We’ll stay here and wait for them ok ?”Felix looked even more worried than when they came.  
“Okay” grumbled the blond-hair man. He took a look at Sylvain and Sylvain watched him back. “Who’s this ?”  
Felix sighed and Sylvain answered frankly. “I’m his boyfriend.” Felix blushed, it was funny to hear even though yeah, that was what they were…  
Felix nodded and Dimitri smiled then laughed a little bit. “What’s so funny ?” quickly asked the raven-haired man.  
Dimitri shaked his head then said. “So you’ve finally did it.”He was watching them both and took the time to watch Felix’s haircut. Not as perfect as usual  
“Don’t watch me like this ! I was worried about you, I hadn’t really got the time to...Well anyway, that’s not the problem.”He rolled his eyes then began to prepare something to drink.  
Dimitri looked at Sylvain and said. “We’re childhood friends.”  
“Well you’re not so talkative too I supposed…”Sylvain was stretching and was currently wondering what was going on here...It wasn’t supposed to be like this…  
When the ambulance came, they came with him at the hospital.  
“I’m sorry for all of this...Sylvain I...”Felix felt ashamed, Sylvain bringed him in such a beautiful place and...He dragged him in such creepy situation.

“You don’t have to be love, but I think you should’nt stay here for a moment. What about...Being roommates a little?”  
Felix watch t Sylvain as if it was the first time he was seeing him.  
“But what about the others and…”He sigh well, okay but I’ll be back when he’ll be recovering. The doctor said he was exhausted and that he needed a lot of rest and a peaceful setting…”Sylvain nodded and waited before adding anything else.  
“I think you’ll need some rest too. You’ll explain me all the details later but…You know you can trust me, I’ll help you no matter what.”  
Felix nodded, did a sad smile. “I need to go out…”  
It was raining outside and it was all Felix needed. It was peaceful, he closed his eyes and opened his arms.   
Sylvain let him spending a little time alone then come back with him.  
“We could visit him every day if you want, I feel, he’s really important for you.”  
“Yeah and...I’m not really good at nicknames so...Don’t worry if I haven’t told you some sweet thing…”It all new for me he wanted to say but was to shy for it.  
Sylvain came closer to him he pulled his lower lip then kissed him and played with his tongue in his mouth. Felix was moaning and blushed. This felt so good...He was almost forgetting what happened and wanted to try it again right now !  
He grabbed Sylvain jacket and asked him another one without even talking. He needed all his tenderness. Sylvain always knew what he needed just with an eye contact...


	5. Sylvix Week 2019 - Prompt 5 : Arranged marriage - tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Little break from the AU Sylvix stories, just a what if after the war)  
Felix and Sylvain are having an affair but they'll have to stop since Sylvain had to be married...

Felix already knew that Sylvain was playing a role. That he did not wanted to be married nor have crests babies...But he had to complete his duty as he said.  
The swordsman didn’t really thought of it. His only purpose was fighting. He secretly wanted to protect the one he loved.  
But how to fight against theses rules...He knew Sylvain was under pressure, he saw his headquarter, it was a real mess. He was thinking of his dead brother Miklan...Thinking of what his parents will think of him…  
They were a trouble.  
Their relationship.  
They kissed, more than one, had cuddle together and even....Well they went further...But Sylvain knew that it won’t last forever. Even though they were both knowing it they continued.  
They loved each other. They were destroying them in the process but it was too good to be together.  
Felix was thinking of a way for them to be happy.

Someone knocked at the door.  
“Come in” Felix said in a grumpy voice, this situation occupied all his thoughts. He didn’t find any solution and the marriage will happen soon.  
No one talked but he recognized the perfume of Sylvain and felt his embrace. He put his hand over his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the neck.  
“We shouldn’t …”Felix said it in a soft voice but feeling Sylvain’s breath so closed to his skin was so good.He chilled He closed his eyes and sighed.  
“I know it Felix but I love you.” He said it tenderly. Felix’s heart missed a heartbeat. He said it so softly he was almost melting but he had to stay focus.  
“You shouldn’t say that...What you’re wife will say if she discovered you’re flirting with me ?!” He was so angry right now, he was done of all this story. Done living in Sylvain’s shadow...But he didn’t want to ruin Sylvain’s wedding.  
“Shh...I know it...Calm down…”his voice almost broke and Felix looked up to Sylvain and gave him a hug.  
“You’ll go through this Sylvain…”He wanted to say we’ll go through...But he’ll probably have to face the same trouble. It was Sylvain that matter now.  
Sylvain was watching Felix’s reaction. He did a little smile and helped him to do an awkward hug.  
“Careful Sylvain you’re gonna make me fall…!”  
They laughed together when Sylvain felt on Felix. They watched each other and stayed in each other arms.Felix loved that kind of moments...But he'll soon have to forget them.  
"I'll always be there for you Felix." Oh no. Was he forces to say such a thing ?! The swordsman began to be nervous. It was more than enough for him.  
“We need to stop Sylvain. I’ll promise, I’ll be there for you too but...You’re wife…”He stopped talking and was watching his boots.  
Sylvain was almost in tears. He hugged him again. He didn’t want to hear the full sentence. He knew it, that it couldn’t last long. That he’ll had to produce an heir. Felix’s heart was probably as broken as his but he didn’t say anything. He was watching him, ready to take care of him.

“What about...Being together...Like for real ?”Sylvain was watching him, eyes wide open.  
“Are you serious Sylvain, your wedding is in less than two weeks. You knew how it will be.”Felix hated to lie to him. He was biting his lips to not say anything that can betray him.  
“You should focus on the ceremony, Margrave Gautier.” He said it coldly. After all they lived together it was hard to be back as the old days. Being as cold as ice when in front of him Sylvain was almost crying. He remembered when they were child, Sylvain was always there for him...He felt like less than nothing.  
“I’ll watch your back don’t worry. Until then...We need to stay quiet.” he whispered, playing with Sylvain’s hair.  
Felix was angry feeling that he was nothing more than Sylvain’s whore. He was giving him cuddle, knowing that will probably be the last time they will see each other.  
“Go away.”his voice almost broke in throat saying that.  
Sylvain watched him.  
He looked so lost that Felix hugged him again and gave him a last kiss. “Go. Now. You have to care of your wife….”Lies. But he needed to be strong, if Sylvain noticed what he was doing…  
He looked so hurted because of him. Felix hated himself and just wanted to scream how much he loved him but his mouth remained close. He grabbed his hand one last time and squeezed it.  
Sylvain step backed and looked disappointed. He turned back. His back was so large so reassuring...Felix bitted hs lip when he wasn’t seeing.

Few weeks later, Sylvain was married and Felix was there. Then he almost run when it has been done and cried. He didn’t expected to cry that much. He was the first surprised. It was as if his heart was burning. He placed his hands on his chest, looking at the knife his friend offered to him. He wasn’t able to talk and just layed on the wall, crying but his legs felt heavy and he just felt. Sylvain was probably feeling worse than him. He needed to go there for him. He tried to get up without success and cried more. He decided to stay where he was a little bit. He’ll face the same trouble soon as a Duke. The party was probably going on and someone came to him. It was Sylvain. He was majestic and Felix blushed seeing him this way.  
“You’re…”  
“Shh” Sylvain gave him a wink and gave him a cuddle.”Don’t cry, don’t cry for me....I didn’t meant to hurt you…”  
“Shut you’re so dumb” he said while crying in his arms. “It’s too much...I can’t live like this…” I can’t live without you he wanted to say but it was absolutely not the time to say that.  
Sylvain didn’t say anything but his gesture meant a lot to him.


	6. Sylvix Week 2019 - Prompt 6 : Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part of the AU. Felix and Sylvain are taking some rest at the apartement and discovering that yeah, in few days, that's a lot of firsts.

They came back to Sylvain’s flat. Felix was exhausted and half happy that Sylvain got spare time. They’ll probably need a proper talk after what happened. All happened so fast.  
“I’m sorry for all of this ...I...Well I suck at apologize.”  
Sylvain laughed. “I’m all good.”  
Felix blushed. He was so cute and carefree...At least he could rest today without caring about Dimitri. They came back to his apartment.  
“You need to calm down, how about me doing you some great massage ?”  
Felix blushed and tried to answer something, yeah he was exhausted, tired and nervous but well that was unexpected.  
“It’s the first time I’m…”  
“Well that’s a lot of firsts love...But I’ll be honest, it’s the first time I’m hanging out with a man. You just have to relax.Take of your shirt.”  
Felix blushed again and bitted his lips. “O...Okay” he said in a soft voice. Feeling Sylvain’s fingers on his maked him chilled. He was doing good spreading his hands on his shoulder and his back. He was leaning on his torso. He stifled a moan in the cushion and blushed.  
“Wow you seemed to like it.” He laughed a little bit and continued.  
“Ye-yeah...I like it” he said half grumpy, half dizzy.  
It turned on Sylvain and he began to give him little kiss on the neck. “You’re really sexy Felix” he whispered.  
“Uh...Shut up Sylvain I can’t stay focus…” he blushed gave him a little glance, amused.  
”Speaking about being focus...How do you think I feel right now?”He laughed and felt that Felix became tight. “Relax love.”he whispered.  
“I probably got to go to the training session tonight.”he won’t miss two lessons even though well these days became kinda weird.  
“Aw Felix you’re not so romantic, but can I come with you ?” Sylvain was joking a little bit for him to be relaxed.  
“Of course idiot.”he smirked “But now you’re on something…”

Spending time with him felt so good. It was like living in heaven. He had fairy-fingers. He was moaning again and Sylvain commented it.  
“Wow I didn’t knew you liked so much.” He played with hair and continued the massage. Sylvain was actually thinking of another “first” but he blushed.  
“Felix ?”he was maybe nervous to put it like this but well...He looked so good like this.  
“Hum ?” he did a grumpy noise and opened an eye, looking at him.  
“I was thinking of...Maybe…”  
“Hm? You’ll say it later, I think I’m gonna do twice session today !”He winked and simply woke as if nothing happened.  
Sylvain looked surprised but he was even more when Felix kissed him and smirked. He perfectly knew what was it about !  
“Come on, we’ll be late !” He grabbed his arm and smiled. They were holding their hands and Sylvain felt as light as Felix.  
Felix come to the room changed him and was back in front of Sylvain. He looked like another man, he began his training session then when to his kendo session. Sylvain was really impressed, how could he spend so much energy on it ?! He just cheered him and well did few exercises, it was funny to see him all grumpy and serious.  
Again they spend good time together.

“So we did on of my favorite activities...What about yours ?”he smirked and Sylvain answered with a light smile.  
"Okay, let's have fun, I'm pretty sure you can't beat me at that game. Let's go to nice coffee in town and let's play chess."

Felix was surprised and frowned but followed Sylvain. Hands in hands. He actually found it funny. He wasn’t so good at tactics. They just took a seat on a corner of coffee, people were playing and having fun. He felt relax and was more watching the guy in front of him than the pawns.  
“What did you say ?You know,before we went out ?”Felix was having fun, playing with him, perfectly knowing what he wanted. He began to stay focus on the game. That wasn’t so good for him but well he could probably reverse the situation.  
Sylvain looked way more focus than the usual. He didn’t seem to do any efforts to play. It was kinda impressive.”You know what was it about.I haven’t forgotten.” His eyes was still on the board. He wasn’t even looking at Felix but still smiling.  
“Be careful, I’m not so stupid as I look Sylvain.” He took two pawn with the bishop. He was dangerously approaching to the Queen and the King. He touch Sylvain’s hand before he putted down the pieces.  
“You’ll get a forfeit if you loose.”  
Felix sight.”I should have said this when we were training and the only thing you watch were...Well…”  
“I was just watching you cutie. Not my fault if you feel naked under my look.”he smiled and moved his rook.  
No answer. Felix blused and almost smashed the board. “Sylvain you’re so dumb !”  
“Come on Felix come back I just wanted to have fun…Oh well” he sighed and payed for the drink, he followed Felix who was running.  
“I know nothing about it Sylvain...It’s all knew for me…” He looked so worried. The only answer he got was some hug from his boyfriend.  
“Take it easy, we’ll go at our own rhythm.” He gave him a little kiss on the forehead and tighten his hug around Sylvain.  
“I love you idiot.” he said in a grumpy voice.  
Well THAT’s a first Sylvain said, his cheeks warmed by Felix words.


	7. Sylvix Week 2019 - Prompt 7 : Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again a break with AU.  
This chapter is linked to Sylvix Week 2019 - Prompt 5 : Arranged marriage - tears

The marriage occurred. Felix was still stunned about it. They continued to see each other,twice a month. It was hidden from public. Officially it was some tactical plans...But for real...It was way more intimate. It was forbidden love to the eyes of someone who could caught them but...They couldn’t live one without another.  
Felix was conscious of this, it was a fact but the more he saw him, the more he wanted to stop all this crazy way of living the more he continued.  
It was as if he was addicted to Sylvain.  
Was it really as if ?

It was actually the same for the red-haired knight.  
Felix was leading an army to protect the lands of Faerghus. They were still people to protect from ambush and all this kind of situation. They were sending letters to each other.  
They were really careful, using encrypted message.  
Reading message from him was like a release. He needed to see it with words. To see that yeah, even if Sylvain was married, they still loved each other.  
Ugh, thinking of this gave him a headache.  
He was about to prepare his headquarter for Sylvain’s visit. He didn’t know why he was more than nervous. More than the usual.  
Someone knocked at the door.

“Come in” he said coldly. He didn’t want to be unmasked. His heart almost missed a beat when he saw the red-haired man coming into the room…  
He bringed some package with him.  
“Hey Felix, how are you doing ?”he smiled and gave it to him.  
“Is this a real question ?” he blushed and took the gift. “Thanks” He opened the box and saw a unique blade. Something was engraved on the handle.  
For the best swordsman in all Fodlan.  
He smiled, appreciating the compliment for once then turned back the weapon to see another message which was smaller than the first one.  
I’m all yours Sylvain.

Sylvain laughed and hugged him, still blushing.  
“It’s beautiful...Let me try it...You seemed to be a perfect target for it !Let’s go out.” He smirked and gave him a quick kiss.  
Sylvain sighed.”I just hoped to have some rest but well...You’ll have to pay it back I guess.”  
Feix laughed and looked at him top to bottom.”My poor Sylvain. Come on, let’s go !”He laughed and runned with him. Like when they were at the monastery and he was hardly realizing what he was feeling for him.  
That time was actually fine, they were still...More innocent than before. He was thinking he could...Protect people by staying on his own and became stronger but...Glenn...What would he think of it. The man he is right now. Same for his father. he stopped and was still carrying the weapon. he felt so much anxiety that hopefully he was carrying something. He tried to talk but watched Sylvain and collapsed.

He woke up in a bed, Sylvain watching him as if he was dying.  
“What’s that look for ?”Felix was super angry, looking around.  
“You collapsed Felix. Don’t play that game with me. You’re exhausted, you need to rest. Everyone agreed that you should.”  
“Oh well then, stop playing yours too ?” answered Felix who became even more angry than before. He was still looking around for the blade.  
“Don’t worry for the sword, I’ve hidden it.”Sylvain sighed and looked really saddened. “What’s wrong ?”  
“All of this I don’t how long I will keep it up…”Felix felt ashamed saying this.   
“I know right...Felix you just need to be patient…” he took his hands between his own.  
“Stop this. You need to focus on your own life. And I should focus on mine.” The swordsman looked up and came closer to him.  
“Why is this so complicated…”He took his head in his hands. All came more or less wrong, the marriage. His plan to act all according to “the plan”. He got enough of this. Felix was unhappy, he was unhappy. His wife well...She didn’t deserve that too.

“I maybe have a solution but...For this you’ll had to get rid of your title Sylvain and me too.”Felix looked down and wasn’t sure of what he was even saying. It was some crazy thought but he was ready to anything for Sylvain.  
“Felix you…”Sylvain looked up and seemed completely lost.It blewn up his mind. Why did he hadn't thought of this before…? Maybe because of the pressure of his family.  
“I’m not asking you for a...Direct answer but think of it...Okay ?” Again he remained silent and was looking to Sylvain. He was jealous of his wife and simply offered to destroy her life...What kind of men did he became. He knew the first suffering from this was Sylvain and he just said something so selfish.  
“You’ll probably right, I’m definitely too tired to think properly…”His mind became clear but not his body. His hands were asking for another hug.  
“Just a last one Sylvain. Next I’ll kick your ass on a training session.” he had a little laugh.  
“Ask me this again.” he smiled to the fierce swordsman.  
“Here we go again...You never stop do you ?”he was half laughing, half angry saying this. He never knew when to stop,he wanted his hug. Just right now. Nothing more. He didn’t how his hugs were meaningful for him. How he could ease him.  
“So do you Felix.”He came closer to him, still thinking about what he said. “Let’s go doing this training this training session later. I’ll try your technique, maybe rushing on everything that move will help me.”  
“Sylvain!”Felix shouted and gave him an elbow strike.  
“Ouch, yep, right, you’re perfectly right. Let’s go now !”he was half laughing and began to carry him.  
“Put me down ! This is SO embarrassing !”He began to do grumpy noises and tried to grab anything laying near to them but almost fall and as an impulse put his hands on Sylvain’s chest to avoid to fall.  
“And that’s not ?”he laughed and continued to carry Felix to the private area he got to train. Probably thinking of more.


	8. Sylvix Week 2019 - Prompt 8 : Free (day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain are finally married but they didn't really had the time to spend some time together. Sylvain got an idea to solve the problem.

Was it a dream or reality ? Hard to decide. But this story seemed to be like a fairytale. They were finally living together. They actually really fought for it. They were happy and together. Felix was watching at his hand and blushed. The ring perfectly fitted him. Sylvain really had a great taste for stuff like this.  
They were free from the monastery, free from the war and Felix oftenly wonder what he’ll do after all of this. Sylvain quickly found an answer for all his doubts.  
Felix was leaning on a tree and Sylvain came behind him. He turned the ring around his finger and smiled. He was the best at it.  
“Do you remember how nervous you were when it was your turn to give me the wedding ring ?”Sylvain gave him a little kiss on the forehead then on the hand.  
“Yeah I remember …”He blushed and loved every part of it. How Sylvain was taking care of him. He was so nervous to make a mistake but watching his husband reassured him quickly.  
The red-haired guy played with hair untied his bun. Felix watched him softly and turned back to give him a kiss.  
“I’m happy to ...Be your husband.”He was smiling and blushed.  
“I’m too, love” he whispered and Felix chilled.  
They still had a lot of stuff to do because of their lands but spending time like theses were so good.  
“Let’s get up, I want to show you something ‘Lix”He grabbed his hand and Felix did as he wished. They went to the north of Faerghus and discovered a beautiful beach.  
It was relaxing. They’ll have a lot of stuff to plan but taking a break from time to time was really good. That was also actually why they had people they could trust around them. Since they were married they hardly manage to have moment together.

The time was lovely, a little bit cold but the sea warmed the wind they could felt.  
“Why are we here ?”asked Felix wondering what was going on, they were really far from Sylvain’s home now.  
“Shh, you’ll see don’t be so eager.” He smiled and help him to dismount from the horse.  
One of his husband favorite game making him wait to finally said what the meaning of all he was doing. Sometimes Felix just loose patient real quick but not this time. What he was seeing was way too gorgeous to be ruined with a spicy comment.

“It’s beautiful Sylvain…”he didn’t really have the word to express it but...He grabbed his husband’s arm and smiled.  
They were watching the wave and decided to sit on the sand. Felix never forget the fights, he actually continued to train, even now, but he also learned to appreciate every moment life could offer to him. Spending time with Sylvain was a part of it. They almost died more than once. All theses failures was hardly bearable for him, so he trained harder but he realized that...The man he loved saved it from death more than once, endured his harsh comments and never complained.

He took a look at Sylvain watching the seaside. He looked so peaceful and fullfield. Felix put his on the red-haired guy’s shoulder and closed the eyes.  
“How about staying there for few days ?”  
“Wait what ? Can you repeat this Lix ?” he laughed, Felix too and he answered in a grumpy way.  
“You perfectly heard, don’t make me repeat what you clearly wanted.” He smirked, eyes still closed.  
“Well we didn’t really celebrate our wedding as it should.”Sylvain played with Felix’s hair.  
“Oh really, I think we’re celebrating it every day by staying alive.”  
“Well you’re not wrong but I was thinking of something more...Hm...Romantic.” He could hear Sylvain’ smile while he was talking but his eyes remained close.  
“Yeah. That’s your part not mine.But I agree with you letter aren’t enough. I’ll try to come to visit you more...And, you should do the same, it’s really cold out there.” He came closer to him and his hand on his chest.

Sylvain gave him a hug so he can be warmed that way. He was also thinking of that happened this year and how the other were living it. He never thought he’d be married before Ingrid. Hopefully they were all outspoken to him. How many years he lied to himself with all these crests stories, from time to time he felt anxious but Felix was always there to calm him down.

Their bounds were really tough.

He watched his ring too he laughed. The wedding was far from usual in so many ways but it was unique and he loved every part of it. He knew it was a chance to have a happy marriage it wasn’t always the case and...It usually asked huge sacrifices. It was completely worth it.

“I’ll always be here for you. Even if I’m far from you. I’ll be right here !”He pointed Felix’s heart with a frank smile. He hold his hands, blushing, the sunset was reflecting on his husband eyes and really gave him an intense look.  
“You better be!”Felix answered, giving him a soft kiss, stepping back to watch him then he gave him a passionate kiss. He’ll never confess to Sylvain he probably like all theses sweets moments as much as him. It was a part of the game. He knew how the red-haired guy like to flirt and having fun with all that romantic stuff. But now it was his turn to have fun.  
He was always laughing, looking Sylvain so surprised when Felix clearly asked him for more. Truth he was most of the time focus on the fight but he lived those moment at more than hundred percents.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was funny to write all of this, sorry for the mistakes most of the stories were written really late in the night or eraly in the day, hope you like it :) !


End file.
